


Спасаясь от холода

by Gavry, WTF_Winter_19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drama, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Winter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_19/pseuds/WTF_Winter_19
Summary: Когда зима кажется бесконечной...





	Спасаясь от холода

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: возможен ООС  
> Примечание: таймлайн седьмой книги

В ту чертову зиму, будь она проклята, ему постоянно чудилось, что они вернулись в Хогвартс. Дементоры. Он все время чувствовал напряженной спиной приближающийся холод, дуновение затхлого воздуха и едва сдерживался, чтобы не обернуться — проверить, не парит ли в воздухе позади него расплывчатая фигура, смутная тень, полная темноты и угрозы, готовая высосать из него последние крохи радости, а потом приняться и за саму душу… если, конечно, от его души что-то еще осталось. В последнем он порой сомневался.

На самом деле он, разумеется, знал, что дементоров в замке не было и быть не могло, они требовались Темному Лорду в другом месте и для других целей, а справиться с толпой недовольных подростков и кучкой озлобленных учителей было вполне под силу ему самому и Кэрроу. Кэрроу справлялись. Амикус и Алекто наслаждались каждым днем, их опьяняли власть, страх и ненависть, они просто лучились самодовольством, вразвалку шагая по холодным опустевшим коридорам, похожие друг на друга, как близнецы. Их ненавидели все — но нового директора ненавидели больше, гораздо больше, потому что он был когда-то своим, а оказался… Да. Оказался.

Иногда ему хотелось спросить у портрета Дамблдора: это тоже входит в план? Это тоже зачем-то нужно? Косые взгляды, кривящиеся от отвращения лица, лед в голосе Минервы Макгонагалл, надписи на стенах, дохлая крыса у него под дверью? Но чаще всего у него просто не оставалось времени, чтобы задумываться: надо пережить еще один день, желательно не дав возможности Кэрроу наказать кого-то со смертельным исходом, не спятив окончательно и не выдав себя. С другой стороны… Так, наверное, лучше — не задумываясь над собственным будущим .

Ветер гудел в каминной трубе, в коридорах дышало холодом, школу медленно и неотвратимо заносило снегом, который, казалось, вот-вот погребет под толстым покровом и его, невольного убийцу, предателя, подлеца… Что там еще выплевывал Поттер ему вслед? Трус. Впрочем, неважно. Северус почти привык к плевкам в спину, потому что в лицо такое говорить не принято. Особенно сейчас.

В этой треклятой зиме, которую хотелось пережить и забыть поскорее, ну или сдохнуть, на худой конец, чтобы не вспоминать все, что уже видел, и не ждать того, что увидеть еще предстоит, не согревало ничто — ни огромное пуховое одеяло, ни виски, ни огонь камина. Тепла во всем мире просто не осталось, только холод, снег, беспощадное одиночество и грызущая сердце тревога.

Здесь, в Хогвартсе, за каждодневной круговертью, вечной, неодолимой, давящей на плечи усталостью, он просто не успевал попасть в плен собственного липкого страха. Страха за чертова Поттера, которого носило по лесам вместе с Грейнджер и Уизли, за оболтусов, организовавших Армию Дамблдора и чудом еще не попавшихся. Страха за то, что после каникул не вернулась мисс Лавгуд, и никто — ни Пожиратели, ни члены Ордена Феникса, ни ее полубезумный отец — не знает, где она. Страха за себя самого, потому что если Лорд догадается о предательстве — ад покажется дружеской вечеринкой.

Снейп на мгновение задумался, глядя в окно на утонувший в сугробах двор: а заносит ли сейчас снегом Малфой-мэнор, которому не посчастливилось стать местом обитания Лорда? Там должно быть тоже мерзко, возможно даже хуже, чем здесь, в Хогвартсе. Здесь он постоянно видел только Кэрроу, да и те, признаться, не особо его нервировали. Снейп воспринимал их не иначе как пару надоевших тараканов или крыс, не более. Там же…

Резкий стук в окно директорского кабинета отвлек его от ненужных мыслей, начавших было копошиться в переполненных мозгах, и заставил поднять голову от очередной безграмотной писульки Амикуса. Потрепанная, невзрачного вида сова была ему незнакома, но он почему-то сразу догадался, от кого привязанное к правой лапе послание, и не ошибся. Небрежный, угловатый почерк, так не подходивший своему хозяину. Всего одно слово-вопрос.

Он задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по столу, глядя, как тоненькая полоска медленно скручивается в спираль, потом снова развернул ее, написал ответ — тоже одно слово, совсем короткое — и, привязав пергамент к лапке совы, выпихнул ее, недовольно ухавшую и пытавшуюся ухватить его за палец, в ночную метель. Вернуться к бумагам не получилось, мысли разбегались, глаза бездумно скользили по строчкам, так что он плюнул и отодвинул послание Амикуса, борясь с желанием зашвырнуть его в камин. Завтра. Все — завтра.

Завтра, как обычно, пришло слишком быстро и оказалось таким же бестолковым, как вчера. Очередной конфликт на уроке маггловедения — Лонгботтом точно решил закончить учебный год в Мунго, идиот. Очередные разборки с Макгонагалл. Очередной разговор с Альбусом: да, меч в безопасности; да, он помнит, что должен сделать; нет, он пока понятия не имеет, где именно черти носят Поттера. Очередной выпуск “Пророка”, смятым комком полетевший в огонь. Два разбитых вдребезги фиала — пока никто не видит. Все то же, все о том же.

Почти удачная попытка доползти до вечера без потерь. Очередная кляуза от Кэрроу — не в счет. От желающей немедленно обсудить с ним что-то важное Алекто удалось отболтаться, сославшись на важные, прям-таки неотложные дела. От Слизнорта — ускользнуть, свернув в один из потайных ходов, так хорошо изученных за годы ночных прогулок по замку.

Аппарация в затхлый проулок, где круглогодично пахнет тухлыми тряпками, мусором, помоями и кошками, грязный снег, так не похожий на белое одеяло, наброшенное на Хогвартс, двадцать шесть стертых временем ступеней, обшарпанная дверь без таблички и колокольчика, которая закрылась за спиной с традиционным скрипом — Северус едва не стек по стенке, словно из него вынули хребет, превратив в желе.

 

Он сел на колченогий стул, скинул мантию, отдышался. Хорошо, что пришел первым, будет время немного перевести дыхание, выйти из директорского образа, загнать ненужные мысли в самую глубину сознания, заперев на крепкий замок и надежно спрятав ключ. Просто побыть несколько минут одному, в конце концов! У этой дыры было одно несомненное преимущество, которое перевешивало все недостатки, — здесь его никому не пришло бы в голову искать. То есть их.

Северус подул на замерзшие пальцы, повел палочкой, накладывая согревающие чары — воздух в маленькой квартирке был таким же затхлым и почти таким же холодным, как и в проулке. Осмотрелся. Ободранные обои с неразличимым рисунком, старая мебель, явно знававшая лучшие времена, и рассохшиеся рамы всегда зашторенных окон. Вполне подходящее место для выросшего на окраине Коукворта Северуса Снейпа — и совершенно, абсолютно немыслимое для Люциуса Малфоя, который шагнул через порог, вздрогнул, когда дверь со стуком закрылась за ним, молча прошел, чуть пошатываясь, через всю комнату и поставил на стол прямо перед носом Северуса запыленную бутыль темного стекла. С другой стороны, еще совсем недавно даже представить Люциуса в подобном месте было просто нельзя, сейчас же он смотрелся среди окружающего убожества даже как-то естественно. Северус усмехнулся краем рта, но тут же скрыл усмешку: Малфою, очевидно, и так досталось, усугублять не хотелось.

Люциус, бледный и встрепанный, смотрел совершенно безумным взглядом, затравленным каким-то, будто за мгновение до того, как очутиться здесь, он взглянул в лицо смерти. Притом даже не собственной. Казалось, он видит перед собой не Снейпа, а что-то, что причиняет ему почти физическую боль, что-то, что не хочет видеть и на что не может не смотреть. Губы его беззвучно шевелились, но разобрать слов Северус не мог.

Сам того не понимая, он в пару шагов подошел к Люциусу, крепко стиснул его плечи, встряхнул, потом еще и еще раз. Не помогло: в глазах плескался все тот же первобытный ужас, не дававший сказать ни слова. Снейп отпустил его… Ничего не говоря, скрутил пробку с бутыли, глотнул прямо из горла обжигающую, теплом прокатившуюся вниз жидкость, утер тыльной стороной ладони губы и, размахнувшись, резко ударил Люциуса по лицу. Тот отшатнулся, на мгновение застыл, потом прикоснулся пальцами к покрасневшей щеке и слабо улыбнулся. Взгляд его стал осмысленным, и едва шевеля губами он произнес:

— Мисс Лавгуд в школу после каникул не вернется…

Снейп понял, что еще мгновение — и его бешенство, страх, бессильная злоба найдут выход. Никому не нужный. Он снова стиснул Люциуса за плечи, что есть силы. ухватился за него, как будто тот мог стать якорем, не дающим сорваться. Люциус попытался высвободиться, но, поняв, что это бессмысленно, медленно, спотыкаясь повел Снейпа в захламленную крохотную спаленку.

Кровать была жесткой, комковатой и раздражающе скрипучей. Они торопливо, мешая друг другу, разделись — кожа Люциуса казалась какой-то особенно белой на желтоватых простынях, он вздрагивал от прикосновений, запрокидывал голову и тихо стонал сквозь сжатые зубы. Потом перевернулся на живот, встал на четвереньки и бросил через плечо:

— Давай.

И не было в их сексе ни нежности, ни мягкости, ни легкости — на них не осталось ни сил, ни времени. Просто желание забыться и не думать, хотя бы в этот момент, когда Северус грубо, резко, почти на грани насилия трахал Люциуса, крепко, до синяков держа за бедра, прикусывал, до боли впиваясь в шею, на которой останутся засосы и следы зубов. Плевать, как тот потом будет объяснять эти следы Нарциссе и будет ли вообще объяснять… Люциус под ним стонал уже в голос, всхлипывая и хрипло ругаясь словами, которые отпрыск древнего благородного семейства не должен знать в принципе, и сжимал в кулаке ветхую простыню так, что она едва не трещала в его хватке. Другой рукой он быстро и резко водил по своему члену. Надолго их не хватило, не могло хватить при таком бешеном темпе; Люциус не выдержал первым, забился, выкрикнул что-то нечленораздельное и рухнул на подушку. Северус навалился сверху, вколачиваясь в обессилившее тело, отбросив последние остатки осторожности и не думая уже ни о чем.

Они молча лежали рядом, едва соприкасаясь руками. Недолго, всего несколько минут — все, что могли себе позволить. Потом Люциус поднялся с кровати и поднял с пола валявшуюся неопрятной кучкой одежду.

Уже одевшись, он повернулся и посмотрел Северусу в глаза:

— Мы выживем, Снейп? Как думаешь?

Северус лишь неопределенно пожал плечами и спокойно проговорил:

— Экспекто патронум!

Изящная лань, пролетев по комнате, серебристой дымкой унеслась куда-то вдаль...

**Author's Note:**

> #. WTF Winter 2019 - "Спасаясь от холода"


End file.
